These feelings
by Covenantfan
Summary: Matt loves Tai, but He thinks tai will freak when he finds out. After returning from the digital world to find the eight Digidestined, Matt tells Tai, and Tai sets him up on a blind date with one of his gay friends, but Tai doesn't have any gay friends...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, or any of the names and or charectors in this story. It is also leading up to male on male sex so If u don't want that GO BACK!**

** Background info **

_characters thoughts_

Tai and his Gang just entered the Gateway to return to their world after Izzy figured out the puzzle.

Matt has been developing feelings for the group leader Tai, and he's ready to tell him, but he's afraid that Tai will freak, and he doesn't know what to do.

They have just returned to the summer camp.

TAI'S POV

Matt had just awoken to find his younger brother TK. Asleep next to him, and his Digimon partner Tsunomon asleep in his arms. He looked around for the others, but mainly he was worried about Tai, and his partner Agumon. He heard someone in the bushes behind he turned quick to see Sora, and her Digimon Yokomon. She smiled, and yelled over her shoulder "FOUND THEM!"

Matt was happy to see that all of the Digidestined had made it across the gate, and all their digimon partners had made it as well. Just as he was about to ask how everyone was an announcement came across the Camp intercom "attention children, but due to strange weather conditions the camp will be closing and we will be boarding the buses in 2 hours. Please be ready to leave then. Thank you"

"Well we better go get ready" Said Joe

Everyone turned towards the cabins to go and pack, and just as i turned to go back to the cabin Matt asked to talk to me alone.

"sure Matt what is it?" I questioned

"Well Tai, there is something I have been wanting to tell you," Matt replied

"Tai, I'm….."

"Come on Matt you can tell me anything!" I insured

"Tai I'm Gay….." Matt said as his eyes darted to the ground

"Really, I'm glad that you trusted me enough to come out of the closet to me" I Said

Matt's POV

I had a feeling deep down that Tai hadn't figured out why I had told him this…but it felt I'd better wait and see how things went before confessing my love for the Spiky haired soccer player.

"Hey, Matt I have this friend….he's gay, and he's single, and I could hook you two up together if u would want?" Tai asked

"ummm, No thanks Tai there is someone" _I was wondering if I should tell him this, it could lead to questions I don't want._ "you know, I think I will take you up on that offer." I replied

Thank god Tai is so clueless sometimes, but at least he never noticed I was trying to hide my love for him.

TBC Be nice please this is my first so please review! I need suggestions! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon! Or any of the charectors used in this story, or any chapters of this story.

**Backgorund: **Tai and the other Digidestined have returned to the real world in search for the eight child. Matt has finally confessed, and told Tai that he loves him. Tai has hooked him up on a blind date…

Matt's POV

I was nearly done packing when I saw a shadow sneaking up behind me as if trying to attack me, but I spun before the figure could make their move. As I spun I saw a very startled Mimi standing dead in her tracks, and her mouth gaping open very ungracefully, and all I could do was laugh, but my smile soon disappeared as my mind settled back on Tai.

Mimi noticed that my fun at her expense didn't last very long, and she began to question my as to how things with Tai had gone, and that's when things got worse. I began to cry so badly that I nearly fell. And if Mimi hadn't caught me I would have taken a nose dive into the cabin floor.

"What happened Matt?" Mimi Questioned me, but before I could even make something up, I was already telling her the entire story. I was so relieved after I had gotten things out, that I was actually smiling, but it didn't last long, because Mimi told me that I needed to tell Tai the rest of the truth, and that he deserves to know.

"I can't, can I?" I questioned

"Yes, Matt you can!" Mimi said with a look on her face that I had never seen before it was a look that told me she was right and I had to tell him. Mimi came up with an idea of how I could do just that, and it wouldn't be very hard.

The time came to board the bus, so I brought all my stuff to the bus Tai was on, and had it stored in the luggage compartments of the bus. I went up the stairs, and looked down the isle, and there he was sitting alone in his seat. The boy of my dreams….

**TBC**

**I know these are very short, but it's because I don't want to put a really long one out and it be really bad! So, I decided to put small chapters out and then when I'm sure that people are actually into this story, I should say IF people are into this story I will put out longer chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon! Or any of the charectors used in this story, or any chapters of this story.

**Backgorund: **Tai and the other Digidestined have returned to the real world in search for the eight child. Matt has finally confessed, and told Tai that he loves him. Tai has hooked him up on a blind date…

Tai's POV

I saw Matt, and the first thing I noticed was his perfect blue eyes, and all I could do was look at my feet to keep him from seeing my blushing cheeks. I kept hoping he would just walk past me and not even notice me scrunched down with my head between my knees, but those gorgeous blue pools found me and she stopped and stared at me and just chuckled.

"what are you doing Tai?" He asked

"OH, Nothing Matt!" I replied my voice full of anxiety

Matt asked if the space next to me was taken, but all I could manage was a nod to answer his question. Matt took his seat, and tried to make small talk, but after listening to Tai talk about all these weird soccer moves Matt fell asleep, and began to dream about Tai, and what he wanted to do to him once they got off this bus!

While Matt was dreaming of kissing my sweet lips, he was beginning to get a monster hard on and I noticed it making his Jacket poke up and it was turning me one so much if only he knew.

I tried to wake Matt by shaking him, but nothing worked, and a devilish grin crossed my face as I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep, and he still he knew that he had atleast half an hour until they reached the city. I slowly slid my hand under Matt's jacket that lay over his waist, and began to search for the zipper on his jeans. Once I found it I slowly, and quietly unzipped it and to my shock Matt's meat popped out, and I could feel the heat coming from his dick. The biggest shock was that Matt didn't wear any underwear, and it made me wonder if he was commando in the digiworld too.? I grabbed his dick and began to slowly jerk up, and down. I saw that Matt was enjoying this by the look on his face. I was trying to think if what I could do to make this even better for him, I thought back to all those night's of looking up gay porn on the net, and began to test my memory. I moved my thumb of the head of his dick, and began to jerk him off faster and faster, until I felt a hand on top of my fluffy hair, and as I looked up my eyes meet his bright blue whirlpool eyes and I began to blush. Matt was staring down at me, and he had the most beautiful smile on his face. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want to see his smile disappear, but yet our lips were attracted to each other just as we are to one another. I moved closer, and prayed I wouldn't screw up. As we drew nearer I could feel his breath on my lips, and as we got ready for the thing we both wanted more then anything….

Just then I heard "Children, We will be arriving at the Odeiba bus Depot momentarily."

I turned and saw that all the other kids were waking up, but Matt had his eyes closed and he hadn't noticed yet. I quickly shoved Matt away from me and gave him a disgusted look, as confusion appeared on his face, and tears began to roll down his face.

TBC

I want to thank the ppl that have reviewed my stories so far! Thank you so much for the feed back, please keep it coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon! Or any of the characters used in this story, or any chapters of this story.

The digidestined have just returned to the city, but on the way Matt and Tai have a sexual encounter just hours after matt told Tai he was gay. Matt thinks Tai is disgusted because he pushed him away on the bus, or was it Just Tai not thinking again?

Two days have passed since the bus ride home, and Matt & Tai haven't spoken to each other since.

Matt's POV

It has been two days since we got back, and Tai hasn't bothered to call me or anything, and I haven't gotten any sleep since then. The moment I close my eyes I see that look Tai had on his face, a look of disgust, and anger, but why? He had started the whole thing not me, but the feelings inside of me are not hatred, but lust, and longing to be with Tai! I felt like if I didn't see him soon I was going to burst.

Just then my train of thought was interrupted by the ringing telephone.

I looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Tai. I slowly reached for the reciver, and picked it up.

"h..Hello, Ishiada residence." I stuttered

"Hey matt," Tai's voice was almost making me melt "can I come over and talk to you?"

"Sure, what time do you think you'll be here?" I questioned

Just then I heard a click and we were disconnected, but before I even had time to think about that I heard the doorbell ring. I approached the door, and looked through the peephole only to see a mound of brown fuzzy hair blocking my view. I unlocked the door and sure enough there was Tai.

Tai's POV

I had been wanting, no longing to see Matt after the bus ride, I feared I had done something stupid as usual, but I wasn't sure what. I decided to go for a jog, so I pulled on my shoes, and light jacket, told my mom I would be back soon, and left. I was out running for about an hour, and had no idea where I was going, but where ever it was my feet knew the way. Sure enough next thing I new I was staring at Matt's apartment building. I was unsure of what I was doing, but I soon realized I had no control, my brain no wait my heart was in complete control of my actions and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My hands groped my body searching for my cell phone, and once they found it, my shaking hand dialed Matt's number. He picked up and we proceeded to make small talk, and eventually I asked him if I could come over. The whole time I was on the phone with him I had kept my head down, but now when I looked up I saw the plaque with Ishiada engraved into and my body went numb, but again my heart did everything. My hand slowly reached for the doorbell, and pushed the button. A few seconds later a blonde Adonis arrived (and yeah I got that word from Izzy, so what?) and my eyes wondered up and down his body, and after what seemed like and eternity he finally invited me in and asked me if I was thirsty or hungry.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" I replied

"You're always hungry!" he shot back

"So?" I retorted

"What do you want?" I questioned

"You." I stated

He turned and looked at me with those blue eyes as if he was trying to read my mind, and after only a minute or two he walked over to me and grabbed my around the waist, and whispered "I want you too"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon! Or any of the charectors used in this story, or any chapters of this story.

Tai just showed up at Matt's and after some small talk they are now in a passionate embrace. What will happen next? Read on to find out!

Tai's POV

I had matt around the waist and I pulled him closer and began to nip at his neck. He began to moan in delight, and I could only continue my actions. I slowly moved down until I come upon his shirt. I slowly move my hands to his waist, and grab the bottom of his shirt, and in one flash I yank his shirt up over his head. I then continued to nibble on his shoulder, and then down to his nipple where I spent most of my time. I bit at it, and swirled my tongue around it as he moaned in satisfaction, I slowly moved on to his other nipple, and again I swirled my tongue around and bit at it. Before moving further down I looked up, and kissed him. Letting my tongue explore his mouth. I was soon bored, and wanted more from Matt, and so I decided to get what I wanted. I let my tongue linger in his mouth for a short time, and soon I loosened up my kiss and slowly moved away. He had a look that showed sadness, and confusion. I started towards his bedroom, I had never been here before, but it was as if I had always lived here, I walked right to Matt's room, and plopped on the bed and waited for the blonde. Soon a blonde head was poking in his own room, I could see his bright blue eyes shimmer in the dim glow from down the hall. I waited for him to reach the bed, and as he did he slowly lowered himself onto his hands and knees. Just as he did this, quickly spun around, onto my knees and shoved him down, and flipped him over and began kissing him roughly, and forcefully, he began to moan with pleasure, I could feel his monster raging under his blue jeans. He was actually big for his age, but then again so was I, but he would find that out later. We were just getting into it when a light from out of now where began to illuminate the room, and not long after the sound of a loud explosion and the phone ringing filled the room.

TBC

Sorry this one is so short, but I have been swamped with make up work in school, so it may be awhile before I can get the next chapter to you guys. Thanks again for the feed back! Keep it coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes to readers**

I wanted to thank a personal friend, SAMMI, and these people, Kaye Ristina, Troa, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, swtcandiee, Takeru11, and White Blossom. These People are my inspiration, and they are the ones that reminded me by adding my story to their favorites, or alerts. It meant a lot to me, and I felt so honored that people actually like my story, and so this is for you guys/ladies!

Also, my writing style may have changed a bit in my off time, and if it has changed too much and you don't like this chapter I'm truly sorry.

**Matt's POV**

Tai had just kissed me, and I was in heaven! I had only dreamed of this every night in the Digital world, but never thought it would actually happen. It seemed too good to be true, but just then something happened, and there was a flash of light, and the phone began ringing. I was jerked from my bliss by the noise, it took every ounce self control to even attempt to pry myself from Tai's arms, but I finally got away, and reached the phone just before it went to the machine, as I picked it up I could hear screaming, and then Izzy's voice. He was screaming something about a digimon, and then the line went dead, Tai came to see what was up I looked at him with a look of fear on my face, he grabbed our stuff, and we ran out the door.

As we reached the street we saw people running in one direction, and so we took a guess and headed in the opposite direction. After walking for about five minutes I felt Tai's hand slowly wrap around mine, and a smile crept across my face as I drew myself closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. Tai then did something that made my pale skin go read, he kissed me on the forehead and put his arm around me and rested it on my hip. We were so close I could feel the heat from his body, it was amazing and I didn't want it to end, and for another ten minutes it didn't as we walked towards the unknown.

**Tai's POV**

After the light flashed, and the phone started to ring, Matt wiggled free from my tight grip, and answered the phone. I couldn't tell what the person on the other end had said, but I know something was wrong and they needed us. I ran around the apartment getting our stuff and in less then five minutes and we were down the stairs and on the street in ten minutes. When we got down there people were running in one direction and well, we knew where the trouble was! We started to walk in that direction, I wanted so bad to hold Matt close to me, but I wasn't sure how he'd react in public, but after debating it with my self for a few minutes, I did it. I slowly wrapped my hand around his and I felt my heart jump. Then Matt did something even more unexpected, he came closer to me, and rested his head on my shoulder, and I felt this urge to kiss him, I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead and then wrapped my arm around him and rested it on his hip and we walked on. I had never had a feeling like this, I had no idea where it was coming from, but I know I loved it and the only time I felt like this was with Matt. Does that mean I'm in love with Matt? How am I going to tell my family? What am I going to tell my family!

**TBC What will happen now that Tai is having second thoughts?**

**I know it's not much, and it's not to best, and I apologize if some details don't match up with the pervious chapters I put this on rush, and wanted it done ASAP! I will get on the next and I promise this will be better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This s I regret to everyone that has gotten into this story will be the last in it's series. I may continue to write some more based off of this one, but as I have no time in my life I think it should give all my fans an ending they will love, or I hope they will love.**

**I don't own any of the characters used and if I did the show would be so gay.. :-P**

** Tai's POV **

Yes, I love matt, but since when?

I hadn't noticed it until recently, but I didn't want to be with out him and no matter what monster we faced I was glad to have him by my side. I now know that I'm gay and I'm in love with matt, but I don't know how to come out to my family. Kari will love me no matter what, but mom and dad would never understand that I'm head over heels about a boy.

All I could do was look over at matt and smile and when he smiled back I kissed him. Soon we arrived at the scene of the explosion and Agumon, tentomon, and Gabumon were fighting a giant digimon and from the look of things they were losing, we ran to their aid and matt called to gabumon as I called to agumon. As matt began to cry his crest began to glow brighter and brighter soon Gabumon soon began to digivolve into garurumon and then weregarurumon. With Matts new found strength I found the courage to stand and fight as well and soon my crest began to glow and glow brighter, agumon digivolved to greymon and then metalgreymon with that they began their assault.

Matt's POV 

Once the battle started Tai and I started acting like a team, and this was something that we had never before accomplished. It was as if our love had connected us some how, and we fought together as one team and our digimon worked together too.

After the fight Tai and walked towards each other and kissed, and I saw that look in his eyes and I knew he really did love me. We were on our way back to Tai's place where I was to stay the night with him, and all the while my heart was racing a mile a minute, I didn't know what was going on all I knew was I never wanted Tai to leave me and I was willing to give anything for him to always be there with me.

Once at Tai's we went to his room and he locked the door…

**GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! I decided to do more!!! So I'm gonna leave ya hanging! Sorry again it's really short but I'm sorta running out of ideas… but I got my muse back and more will be here soon! I PROMISE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
